


Ghost Ambush

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Firefly, The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-30
Updated: 2004-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Simon doubts Mal's intentions but soon has another reason to trust.





	Ghost Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"In about two minutes time this boat is going to be crawling with Alliance."

 

"No, We've got to run." I looked at Mal pleadingly. 

 

"Can't run. We've already been seen." He answered as he moved boxes. 

 

"If they find us they'll send River back to that place, to be tortured. I'd never see her again." I could hear the panic starting to creep into my voice.

 

"Stack everything here in plain sight. Don't want it to seem like we got anything to hide. Don't want to give them Alliance boys the wrong impression." Mal sounded so calm.

 

"Or the right one." I barely registered Wash's sarcasm. 

 

I could believe Mal's next words. "That too. Now go run fetch your sister." 

 

"What? Why? You going to put her in plain sight, too?" The fear was now mixed with anger. I'd been trading my body for our safety, but lately I'd had begun to think I was more than just a whore to him. 

 

"Don't get tetchy. Just do as I say." His voice held the 'how dare you question me' tone usually directed at Jayne.

 

"Is that why you let us stay? So you could use us as bargaining chips." There came the pain and I prayed no one else would hear it. 

 

"Knew there was a reason." Jayne's fingers snapped as he practically crowed. 

 

"They are not taking her; you are not giving her to them." Big words for someone who barely knew which end of the gun fired, and had none to use for protection. 

 

Book stepped between us as Mal's mouth tightened with anger. "Don't be a fool, son. Do as the man says."

 

As River and I clung to the side of the ship I mentally kicked myself for thinking he was going to give us up to them. The look in his eyes as he had personally checked the seal on both our helmets, had made me deeply ashamed of doubting him. 

 

Much later, we would have a few laughs as Wash, Kaylee and Jayne told of their interrogations. But Mal didn't talk much about his part. And I will never forget the look in his eyes as he stepped into the doorway and saw me standing there scared out of my mind, with River standing quietly behind me.

 

****** 

 

My heart jumped into my throat when I saw Simon and River standing just past the corner. I had Alliance troops behind me, the man I was coming to care for and his sister in danger of being arrested, and an insane Reaver somewhere on my gorram ship. 

 

I'd come over with them to help find the Reaver, I'd expected Simon and River to be outside the ship and relatively safe. That put me in an even worse position. It was almost a relief when the Reaver jumped out of his hiding place. 

 

We'd cleaned up the ship; Wash had us on course away from the Alliance. I was so tired I could barely stand. I made my way down to my bunk. After pissing, I stripped down and crawled into my bunk. I was almost asleep when I heard the hatch open. The steps were hesitant. I waited quietly to see if he'd change his mind.

 

"Mal?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I owe you an apology."

 

"Yea, suppose you do."

 

"I should have trusted you." 

 

"You haven't known me long."

 

"I should have..."

 

I looked at him and held up the blanket. Simon undressed quickly, slid into the bed next to me. I kissed him, pulled him close and then I slept.

 

I woke him sometime later, my hands skimming over his cock, bringing it to life. He moaned softly as he arched toward me.

 

"You ready for me, Simon?"

 

"Always."

 

"Like the sound of that." I encouraged Simon to turn onto his side. Spooning in close, I pushed my slicked-up dick into Simon's heat. We rocked together, me stroking Simon in counter rhythm to my thrusts. We came almost together.

 

I kissed Simon on the throat, without pulling out and we drifted back to sleep. Simon woke me in the morning with kisses down my body and a hot, fast blowjob. I panted softly as I held on to him. I figured it was about time I gave him something to hold on to.

 

"Simon, I was scared yesterday. I knew that Reaver was on my ship. Didn't know where. And there the two of you stood. First time I was ever glad to see a Reaver attack somebody, knew I had a shot at killing him 'fore he got to either of you."

 

"Mal?"

 

"You're more than just a piece of ass, Simon."

 

"More, Mal?"

 

"Yeah."

 

I felt his lips press against my thigh. He crawled back up my body. We shared a kiss. Then I smacked his butt lightly. He wiggled against me, to remind me that he was still hard. Reaching between us, I stroked him roughly. He gasped as he clung to me, jerking in my fist. I caught most of his come as it shot from his dick. As he swooned, I licked his nectar from my hand.

 

****** 

 

I woke alone in his bunk. I rolled over to hug his pillow breathing in his scent. A smile adorned my face as I remembered what he'd said the night before. Not just a piece of ass. For Malcolm Reynolds that was downright poetical. It warmed my heart in a way mere words almost never had. 

 

I was debating going back to sleep when I heard River calling my name. "Simon, time to get up. Mal says come eat it before he throws it to the hogs."

 

River stood next to the bunk, a small smile on her face. I rolled over, thankful that Mal had left the blanket covering me. 

 

"Morning, baobei."

 

"Simple Simon all better now. Can't say the word, afraid to lose."

 

"Mei Mei, what are you talking about?"

 

"Mal wants you to come eat."

 

"Alright, go on back and I'll be there soon."

 

I waited until she had gone back up the steps. I hoped that I understood what she'd been trying to say. Getting dressed quickly, I headed for the dining room. The chair on Mal's right was empty and I dropped into it. 

 

"Bout time you got up sleepy head." Mal grinned at me. 

 

"If you didn't spend half the night fucking him he might get up with the rest of us." Jayne mumbled from his end of the table. 

 

Mal shot him a look, but I grinned, "Jayne, I can arrange for you to lose your hearing if you'd like."

 

"Wouldn't have any jerk-off material then." River singsonged.

 

The entire table erupted in laughter as Jayne growled and stomped out of the room. Mal leaned over toward me and I was surprised when he kissed my cheek. He'd never actually touched me when he knew others were watching. 

 

He sent the others off, telling them we'd take care of the dishes. He began to clear the table as I ate. By the time I carried my plate to sink, he had most of the dishes washed. 

 

"You know a lot of ship's captains wouldn't wash dishes."

 

"Sometimes menial labor helps free the mind, Simon."

 

"That's when I tidy up the infirmary."

 

I picked up a towel and began to dry the dishes. When everything was put away, Mal took my hand and led me back to his bunk. We undressed; he pulled me close for a kiss. I expected him to fuck me but he only pulled me close in his bunk. 

 

I was almost asleep when he spoke. "I think I need a bigger bunk."

 

"Why is that?" I held my breath waiting for his answer.

 

"Cause I think we'd be more comfortable in a bigger bed. Sides, it'll give us more room for variety."

 

"Variety?"

 

"Well, we need to keep our audience amused, that means variety."

 

He shivered as I chuckled against his throat. "I'll make an effort to improve my performance."

 

"Don't know if my heart could take that."

 

"I'm your doctor, I'll look out for your heart."

 

"I hope so." His voice sounded a little wistful. 

 

I snuggled in closer to him and sucked at his throat. He tightened his arms around me. I waited, thinking he'd want to have sex, but in a few minutes, he was fast asleep. I drifted off, hoping that one day he'd be able to say what I was beginning to suspect he felt.

 

The end


End file.
